The electric power we used in daily production and life is mainly from the power supply grid. However, in area far away from the power supply grid, people have to rely on fuel oil generator to obtain constantly stabilized power. While fuel oil such as diesel or gasoline driven, combustion-based generators bring great convenience to the work, study and life to people in areas without power supply.
However, such fuel oil generator has serious shortcomings. An fuel oil generator is a device that converts the energy of fuel into heat, then converts heat into mechanical energy, and finally converts mechanical energy into electric power. Because there is a series of energy conversions in such electricity generation process, devices that implement such mechanism have very complicated structure. A typical fuel internal combustion generator consists of piston, linkage, cam, intake and exhaust valves, variable speed gear, and generator, all of which involve high speed moving parts. Those moving parts will inevitably result in unpleasant noise during the entire generation process of the device. Besides, the complicated structure also results in high failure rate and high maintenance cost.
Fuel oil generator also suffers from another serious shortcoming: in use cases of small output power, its fuel consumption does not decrease in proportion to the decrease of output power. At present, the minimal amount of power output for commercial fuel combustion generators is no less than 300 watts. For such device, minimal fuel consumption rate is about 300 grams per hour, even in idle state where no load is connected. For use cases where load consumption rate is merely tens of watts, such device undoubtedly leads to great amount of waste.
In summary, fuel oil generators have the following shortcomings:
1) high noise level (typically more than 80 dB);
2) complicated structure; high failure rate;
3) high maintenance cost;
4) high fuel consumption rate in the case of small output power.
One of the objects of the present invention is to illustrate a device that can efficiently convert the heat energy released by fuel combustion process directly into electric energy without the involvement of any mechanical moving parts. At present, existing fuel combustors all rely on the process of atmospheric combustion. For example, it is without exception that the combustion of gasoline blast burners and gasoline furnaces is as follows: fuel, upon delivered, combusts with the oxygen from the atmosphere drawn from the outlet. Experiments show that the optimum ratio between the fuel gas and the combustion supporting oxygen is about 1:15. Only at such ratio fuel can be efficiently combusted. During such combustion process, liquid fuel vaporizes at high temperature and expands hundreds of times in volume. As fuel vaporizes and combusts instantly, the atmosphere can not provide sufficient oxygen to support its combustion in a fixed time period. Because such fuel combustion process exposed in atmosphere is generally uncontrollable, it is inevitable that part of the fuel gas will not be fully combusted and will exhaust to the atmosphere as black smoke.